


The History Books Forgot About Us

by Rydia (ungarmax)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, M/M, decapitation (mentions of), flashing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/pseuds/Rydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a strange thing, filled with winding paths and twisted possibilities, where one single action can usher in a whole new chain of events--even if that act is the single misclick of a mouse button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History Books Forgot About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Team Equius <3 Sollux's entry for Main Round 1 for HSWC 2014. This story was written by Rydia, but the artwork was done by [Danshou](http://danshou.tumblr.com).

time is a strange thing, filled with winding paths and twisted p0ssibilities, where 0ne single acti0n can usher in a wh0le new chain 0f events

 

TA: hey KK get your ugly anteriior emotiion globe out of your nook for a miinute, ii ju2t found a game that look2 2hiitty enough that you'll probably liike iit.  
AC: :33 < what??

 

even if that acti0n is the single misclick 0f a m0use butt0n

 

TA: WOW what the fuck, you are not who ii meant two me22age there.  
TA: 2orry about that, ii don't even have a 2iingle clue who you are or why you're on my chumproll.  
AC: :33 < it's purrfectly fine! though i don't know who you are either, i'm afuraid  
TA: oh waiit, cat pun2, you mu2t be AA'2 new friiend 2he keep2 telliing me about.  
AC: :33 < you mean apurrcalypseArisen?  
TA: that'2 her, 2he made me add you becau2e 2he thiink2 you're awe2ome.  
AC: :33 < h33h33! are you the psionic furiend or the furiend who likes animals?  
TA: ugh, great, ii don't even get two make a proper fiir2t iimpre22iion, of cour2e ii kiind of fucked that up anyway.  
TA: ii'm the psiioniic one, my name'2 2ollux.  
AC: :33 < nice to m33t you, sollux! i'm nepeta  
TA: cool.  
TA: anyway looks liike KK'2 bu2y wiith 2ome 2ort of bull2hiit, you want two play thii2 2hiita2tiic game wiith me?  
AC: :33 < *ac swipes her tail eagerly from side to side, looking like she might pounce right on ta* hell yes!  
AC: :33 < but i better ask my meowrail furst  
AC: :33 < he gets mad when i do stuff like this without telling him  
TA: 2ound2 liike a lamer.  
AC: :33 < don't tell, but he kind of is!  
TA: my lii2p are 2ealed.  
TA: FUCK ii meant liip2.  
AC: :33 < ummm he says i can play if he comes along to supurrvise us  
TA: yeah, that'2 lamere2e for 'ii want two play but ii'm a biig dumb lo2er and won't actually a2k.'  
AC: :33 < that sounds about right! X33  
TA: what'2 hii2 handle, ii'll 2end hiim the download fiile2.  
AC: :33 < centaursTesticle  
TA: ...ok thii2 ha2 two be a joke, riight, you and AA are totally 2ettiing me up riight now.  
AC: :33 < no! he just likes horses  
TA: a lot, ii gue22, and iin the wor2t way2 po22iible.  
TA: ok fiine, ii'll biite.

TA: ok, nepeta'2 friiend wiith the creepy trolliian handle, ii have a download fiile for you 2o you can 2upervii2e me and pre2umably make 2ure ii don't 2ay any naughty word2 where 2he can hear me.  
CT: D --> Yes, that is part of what I intend to do  
CT: D --> I can see already I made the right decision, considering the utter filth of your b100d color  
TA: wow, hello two you two, what a fabulou2 thiing iit ii2 two meet you.  
TA: ii am ab2olutely fuckiing ble22ed two 2iimply ba2k iin your pre2ence.  
CT: D --> Yes, e%cellent, but you should make a greater effort to watch your language  
TA: WHOOP2 ii'm 2o 2orry, my fiilthy lowblooded mouth let2 out a 2wear on iit2 own once iin a whiile.  
TA: iit'2 liike ii can't even control iit.  
CT: D --> I am not sure you are being entirely honest with me  
TA: wow, what the fuck--ii mean heck--dude, ii ju2t met you and you're accu2iing me of lyiing already, who even doe2 that.  
TA: liike, how can you even judge my character from the two miinute2 we've been talkiing.  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> Perhaps I was a little rash  
CT: D --> I will give you another chance, I suppose

TA: ehehe ii2 thii2 guy for real?  
AC: :33 < YES X33

 

*

 

AC: :33 < *the mighty jungle beast cr33ps around, sniffing the air and shifting her ears as she searches for her furiend*  
AC: :33 < *she's a bit worried about him beclaws he hasn't so much as meowed to her in three nights when he is well known fur being online all the time purrty much*  
AC: :33 < *and yet his handle is there, lit up like he is at his computer and just not saying anything to her*  
AC: :33 < *she doesn't want to be a bother, but she's worried!*  
TA: can you 2top plea2e.  
AC: :33 < you ARE there! why haven't you answered me? :((  
TA: ii've been bu2y wiith thiing2.  
AC: :33 < what kind of things? can i help?  
TA: not unle22 you know ~ath, AA a2ked me two code 2ome thiing2 for her.  
AC: :33 < she hasn't been talking to me much either! what is up with you two?  
TA: nothiing.  
TA: diid you mii22 the part where ii a2ked you two PLEA2E LEAVE ME ALONE, ii am very bu2y and have no de2iire two talk two bratty liittle wriiggelr2 who liike two pretend they are fuckiing kiitty cat2 when they are clearly not.  
AC: :33 < ugh, you're being a huge jerk >:((  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: ii'm 2orry NP, ii've been haviing a 2hiitty tiime lately.  
TA: 2omethiing happened two AA and ii thiink iit'2 kiind of my fault.  
AC: :33 < oh no!!!! what happurrned? is she ok?  
TA: ii'll tell you about it later, ii really am purrty bu2y riight now.

 

*

 

CT: D --> Lowb100d  
CT: D --> I have a task for you  
TA: can iit a22hole, ii'm bu2y riight now.  
CT: D --> I command you to stop with your likely inconsequential project and speak to me at once  
TA: ii command you two leave me the fuck alone.  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
TA: what, are you actually lii2teniing two me.  
CT: D --> Well  
TA: look, what do you want, ju2t get iit over wiith and tell me 2o you can go back two not 2peakiing two me.  
CT: D --> I have a certain favor to ask you, I suppose  
TA: oh 2o iit'2 not a ta2k that ii mu2t do for you anymore, that'2 iintere2tiing.  
CT: D --> I thought perhaps since it was a request that I should frame it in a more polite manner  
CT: D --> Nepeta told me about what happened to Aradia  
TA: of cour2e 2he fuckiing diid.  
CT: D --> Anyway, Vriska approached me to make a gift for Aradia  
CT: D --> A container for her soul, if you will  
TA: you're makiing her a robot?  
TA: becau2e VRII2KA a2ked you two?  
CT: D --> Also because I want to  
CT: D --> I have been led to believe that you have e%emplary skill with programming  
TA: 2o you're a2kiing me two program your soulbot.  
CT: D --> I am capable of doing so on my own if you would rather not  
TA: fuck no, ii am not lettiing your creepy hand2 all over AA'2 programmiing.  
TA: 2o giive me diirectiion2 two your hiive.  
TA: whiile ii'm there maybe you can help me wiith thii2 thiing ii am translatiing.  
CT: D --> What is it  
TA: iit'2 a game.  
TA: ii call iit 2GRUB.

SOLLUX: what the fuck ii2 thii2.  
SOLLUX: what the FUCK, EQ, diid you 2eriiou2ly program thii2 robot two want two make out wiith you.  
EQUIUS: Er  
SOLLUX: ii knew you were a creepy a22hole before, but thii2 ii2 iincrediibly fucked up.  
EQUIUS: Well  
SOLLUX: two bad, that 2criipt ii2 2o deleted that by twomorrow we'll all forget iit ever happened.  
EQUIUS: I see  
EQUIUS: I  
EQUIUS: I need a towel  
SOLLUX: there'2 liike two hundred of them on a piile iin the corner riight there.  
SOLLUX: or your creepy lu2u2 wiill probably briing you a bunch iif you a2k.  
SOLLUX: ii2 there actually any part of you or your liife that ii2n't weiird and creepy?  
EQUIUS: I do not think so  
SOLLUX:   
SOLLUX: ii wa2n't actually lookiing for a 2eriiou2 an2wer there.  
EQUIUS: Oh  
SOLLUX: ju2t go back to miixiing hydrauliic fluiid or whatever iit wa2 that you were doiing.  
EQUIUS: Yes  
SOLLUX: waiit, why are you makiing iit blue.  
EQUIUS: I am upgrading her status to one more befitting of her character  
EQUIUS: The hydraulics and oil act as the b100d of the machine, if you will  
SOLLUX: 2he'2 got maroon blood, you diip2hiit, you can't ju2t change iit becau2e you're a hemoii2t piiece of 2hiit.  
EQUIUS: What do you mean  
EQUIUS: This is raising her status  
SOLLUX: 2he never gave a fuck about 2tatu2, that'2 part of what made her who 2he wa2.  
SOLLUX: changiing iit change2 a part of her iin a way that 2he never once a2ked for and doe2 her character a di2erviice.  
EQUIUS: Are you implying that she would be different if I gave her higher station  
SOLLUX: obviiou2ly.  
EQUIUS: No, I must insist on this change  
EQUIUS: Any change that would take place would only be for the better, I am certain  
SOLLUX: ugh.  
SOLLUX: fiine, iit ii2n't liike thii2 ii2 actually goiing two be her.  
SOLLUX: whatever ii2 left of her ii2n't the AA 2he u2ed two be anyway, 2o let'2 make a compromii2e.  
SOLLUX: keep the hydraulics blue, who even giive2 a fuck.  
SOLLUX: but the oiil ha2 two be her oriigiinal color.  
EQUIUS: What about her symbol  
SOLLUX: half and half, obviiou2ly.  
EQUIUS: Ah, I see  
EQUIUS: In this, she echoes your terrible fashion decisions  
SOLLUX: hey, fuck you, my fa2hiion choiice2 are enormou2ly chee2y, ye2, but not terriible.

EQUIUS: Hand me that wrench  
EQUIUS: Lowb100d  
EQUIUS: Sollu%  
SOLLUX: what, 2orry, ii diidn't hear you.  
EQUIUS: I require the wrench next to you  
SOLLUX: yeah, 2ure, here you go.  
EQUIUS: Are you all right  
EQUIUS: You have been  
EQUIUS: Quiet  
SOLLUX: not really, two be totally hone2t wiith you.  
SOLLUX: AA want2 me two make thii2 game becau2e iit'2 2uppo2ed two 2ave the world, whiich ii gue22 make2 2en2e becau2e let me tell you, the2e voiice2 2ure are getting two be a paiin.  
SOLLUX: but ii keep thiinkiing, ii know WE'RE all goiing two diie and all, but why can ii hear everyone el2e two?  
EQUIUS: Wait  
EQUIUS: What  
SOLLUX: oh, you don't know about my 2hiita2tiic p2ychiic powers, huh.  
SOLLUX: ii have thii2 theory that the more powerful your power2 maniife2t them2elve2, the more 2pectacularly awful 2ide effect2 you get.  
SOLLUX: meaniing that ii, a2 a hiigh level p2iioniic, get two have vii2iion2 of everyone dyiing that ALWAY2 COME TRUE, do not even argue wiith me on thii2.  
SOLLUX: plu2 ii get two hear everyone riight before they diie iin my thiinkpan.  
EQUIUS: I had no idea  
EQUIUS: That sounds rather  
EQUIUS: Unpleasant  
SOLLUX: WOW, ye2, iit'2 EXTREMELY unplea2ant, thank you for the under2tatement of the fuckiing century, diip2hiit.  
SOLLUX: ii'm 2orry, that was uncalled for, ii ju2t am really tiired of iit.  
SOLLUX: though now that ii think about iit, iit ha2n't been a2 bad 2iince ii got here.  
EQUIUS: Perhaps the future is changing  
EQUIUS: Perhaps the closer you get to completing the game, the fewer deaths are imminent  
SOLLUX: ii gue22 the fact that ii've never been able two change anythiing before doe2n't mean ii can't make a diifference now.  
SOLLUX: ok whatever, let'2 fiinii2h thii2 fuckiing robot 2o you can help me deciipher the2e rune2.

 

*

 

TA: ii wa2 wrong.  
TA: about the voiice2, ii mean.  
TA: everyone ii2 2tiill goiing two diie.  
CT: D --> Even if we play the game  
TA: ye2.  
TA: 2o ii gue22 what ii'm 2ayiing ii2 that ii have ab2olutely no fuck2 two giive about all thii2 bull2hiit anymore.  
TA: you wanna be the blue team leader, be my fuckiing gue2t.  
CT: D --> So you finally see the benefit of my inherent ability to lead  
CT: D --> E%cellent  
TA: no, do you ever lii2ten?  
TA: we're all goiing two diie, 2o ii'm grudgiingly allowiing you two be leader 2o everyone thiink2 iit'2 your fault when the world end2.  
CT: D --> Regardless of why you did it, your decision will prove most beneficial  
CT: D --> I will deliver the soulbot to Aradia soon after we begin the game  
CT: D --> Perhaps with a STRONG leader, the b100 team will see victory  
TA: ugh, there'2 not even a poiint.  
TA: ii diidn't even realiize how LOUD the voiice2 were untiil ii diidn't hear them for a whiile.  
TA: and now they're all back, and ii have thii2 miigraiine that feel2 liike two drunken hoofbea2ts have learned two tapdance and are practiiciing on my craniial tube.  
CT: D --> Why are the hoofbeasts drunken  
CT: D --> I do not believe hoofbeats have any affinity for soporifics  
TA: becau2e they're not very good, and al2o becau2e fuck you.  
CT: D --> Rude  
CT: D --> Sollu%  
CT: D --> You did not hear the voices when you came to visit me, correct  
TA: yeah, iit'2 liike your hiive ii2 iimmune two iimmiinent gho2t talk or 2omethiing.  
CT: D --> Do you perhaps  
CT: D --> Want to come back  
CT: D --> I will make sure I have plenty of fresh milk  
TA: ehhhhh that'2 ok.  
TA: we're goiing two 2tart the game 2oon anyway ii thiink.  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> Of course  
CT: D --> Forget I said anything  
TA: nah, iit'2 cool, ii appreciiate the offer.

CT: D --> I have managed to convince Sollu% that it was in our best interests to allow me to be the leader of the b100 team  
CT: D --> He agrees that one of my status is far more capable when it comes to delicate matters like leadership roles  
AA: 0k i am pretty certain thats n0t true at all  
AA: but whatever y0u did its good that it w0rked  
CT: D --> So Sollu% is to be my server player then, correct  
AA: n0  
AA: theres been a change 0f plans  
AA: i will be your server player  
AA: s0llux is pre0ccupied at the m0ment  
CT: D --> Oh  
AA: are y0u disapp0inted 0_0  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> Of course not  
CT: D --> Don't be absurd  
CT: D --> Why would I be disappointed  
AA: because y0u have a huge crush 0n him  
CT: D --> What  
AA: its fairly 0bvi0us even t0 me and im a gh0st wh0 has n0 interest in that s0rt 0f thing  
CT: D --> I am uncertain how I gave this impression  
CT: D --> You're being ridiculous  
CT: D --> Someone of my status could never be satisfied desecrating himself to be with filth of his b100d  
CT: D --> Why, the very thought that I could ever have feelings for him is making my digestion sac churn in horror  
CT: D --> Or perhaps that is something else  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
AA: 0_0

 

*

 

TA: ehehe diid you read thii2 memo KK ii2 goiing on and on iin?  
TA: iit'2 liike two hundred kiind2 of hiilariiou2.  
CT: D --> I have been avoiding them when possible  
CT: D --> Reading his vulgar text offends my sensibilities  
CT: D --> I find it deplorable that he thinks he can order me around  
TA: well you 2hould check thii2 one out, he made iit liike fiive hour2 ago.  
CT: D --> Shouldn't you be focused on entering the Medium  
CT: D --> Isn't that a thing you should be doing  
CT: D --> I finished my role to allow Kanaya to enter nearly an hour ago  
TA: ii'm waiitiing on pre2ent hiim two get thiing2 rolliing here, miight a2 well bother hiim iin the pa2t riight.  
CT: D --> I am unsure this strategy will prove effective  
TA: anyway ii'm tryiing two get FF iin the game two 2o hold your hoofbea2t2.  
CT: D --> Was that an order  
TA: what.  
TA: ok well ii'll get over two LOCA2 a2 2oon a2 ii can, ii'm ju2t about two enter.  
TA: 2HIIT what ii2 thii2 awful NOII2E  
TA: oh fuck 2omethiing bad ii2 happeniing  
TA: ii thiink my face ii2 bleediing  
TA: g2g  
CT: D --> Sollu%  
CT: D --> Sollu%  
CT: D --> What happened  
CT: D --> I order you to respond  
CT: D --> Please  
CT: D --> Are you in the Medium  
CT: D --> I will be along shortly

SOLLUX: hey.  
SOLLUX: holy 2hiit what happened two my poor corp2e'2 face.  
SOLLUX: u2e 2ome fuckiing care when kii22iing 2omeone back two liife, would you?  
SOLLUX: liike 2eriiou2ly, what diid you do, 2ma2h your entiire face intwo miine?  
SOLLUX: ii thiink you knocked out a few teeth.  
EQUIUS: I  
EQUIUS: You  
SOLLUX: what.  
EQUIUS: You're not dead any longer  
SOLLUX: liike obviiou2ly you knew that kii22iing my corp2e would wake me iin the form of my dream 2elf, that ii2 a thiing 2omeone told you riight, becau2e obviiou2ly nobody goe2 around kii22iing people'2 corp2e2 for fun.  
SOLLUX: that would be gro22 and thii2 conver2atiion would be really awkward iif that were the ca2e!  
EQUIUS: Yes  
EQUIUS: Yes, of course I knew that  
EQUIUS: And might I add that you look e%ceptional in purple  
SOLLUX: exceptiionally better than that guy, anyway.  
SOLLUX: ii fiigured you'd be pii22ed that ii wa2 weariing 2omethiing 2o much HIIGHER than what ii de2erved or whatever.  
EQUIUS: Yes, it's absolutely filthy  
EQUIUS: May I hug you  
SOLLUX: um you ju2t double kiilled my corp2e wiith your face ju2t by kii22iing iit, ii am pretty sure hug2 are not 2uch a good iidea.  
SOLLUX: plu2 you are liike  
SOLLUX: completely 2oaked riight now.  
EQUIUS: You being alive would necessitate extra care on my part, it is true  
EQUIUS: I am just  
EQUIUS: E%ceedingly glad that you are all right  
SOLLUX: well ii gue22 ii could hug you, 2iince ii'm changiing out of thii2 purple bull2hiit iin about two miinute2, 2o iit doe2n't matter iif iit'2 completely 2oaked wiith gro22 hiighblood 2weat.  
SOLLUX: ju2t try not two cru2h me.  
EQUIUS: I will be very still  
EQUIUS: Sollu%  
EQUIUS: Thank you  
SOLLUX: yeah, yeah, don't mentiion iit.

 

*

 

*

ARADIABOT: arrivederci serket

 

*

 

CG: HOLY FESTERING PILES OF HOOFBEAST EXCREMENT, ZAHHAK, DID YOU EVER FUCK UP  
CT: D --> I beg your pardon  
CG: YOUR LOVINGLY CRAFTED SEXBOT JUST WENT BERSERK  
CG: OH GOD  
CG: DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE UNLEASHED, YOU SWEATY ASSHOLE  
CT: D --> Cease this tomf001ery at once and tell me in succinct terms what is going on  
CT: D --> What do you mean, she went berserk  
CG: SHE JUST MURDERED VRISKA. STRAIGHT UP TORE THE SPONGY BLUE INNARDS RIGHT OUT OF HER AND THEN CHOPPED HER HEAD OFF.  
CT: D --> I see  
CG: ARE YOUR SIGHT NUBS AS CRACKED AS YOUR COMPUTER GLASSES RIGHT NOW? ARE YOU MISSING HALF THE TEXT I AM SENDING YOU?  
CG: THE ROBOT YOU AND CAPTOR PUT ALL YOUR SWEAT AND UNACKNOWLEDGED SEXUAL TENSION INTO IS MURDERING PEOPLE ON THE SAME TEAM AS HERSELF.  
CG: OK WELL TECHNICALLY VRISKA WAS RED TEAM  
CG: BUT AT THIS POINT WE MIGHT AS WELL ALL BE ON THE SAME TEAM!  
CT: D --> I believe you are blowing this out of proportion  
CT: D --> Of course Aradia would want revenge  
CT: D --> Since Vriska was the one who murdered her  
CT: D --> It is of course rather unbefitting of a lowblood to kill one of a higher station but you will find Aradia is now at my own level  
CT: D --> Vriska's death is an unfortunate loss but hardly a surprise at this point  
CG: OK LOOK.  
CG: I KNOW SHE WAS A BACKSTABBING NOOKSNIFFER AND GENERALLY AWFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY, BUT SHE WAS STILL MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOURS TOO.  
CT: D --> By necessity only  
CT: D --> It is definitely a setback gamewise, however, as she was our highest level player  
CG: I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW.

CG: OK FIRST OF ALL, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A HUGE ASSHOLE, LIKE EVEN MORE OF AN ASSHOLE THAN I REALIZED WAS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE  
CG: IT'S LIKE HE IS THE BLACK HOLE OF ALL ASSHOLES, SUCKING ALL THE SHIT IN THE UNIVERSE INTO HIMSELF AND MAKING HIM EVEN MORE INTOLERABLE THAN ALL THE OTHER ASSHOLES AROUND  
CG: SECOND, WE KIND OF HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM.  
TA: vrii2ka?  
CG: YEAH, HOW'D YOU KNOW  
TA: AA ju2t pre2ented me wiith her head  
TA: brb throwiing up

*

ARADIABOT: im s0rry  
SOLLUX: ii 2ure hope you are apologiiziing for briingiing me thii2 becau2e ii thiink ii'm goiing two be 2iick.  
ARADIABOT: im s0rry f0r that t00 but im m0stly ap0l0gizing f0r killing her in the first place  
ARADIABOT: i f0rg0t what it was like t0 be angry  
ARADIABOT: i f0rg0t what it was like t0 be sad  
ARADIABOT: and suddenly i felt b0th th0se things when i th0ught ab0ut what happened  
ARADIABOT: i wanted t0 make her pay f0r everything she did  
ARADIABOT: t0 tavr0s, t0 terezi, t0 me  
ARADIABOT: t0 y0u  
ARADIABOT: i knew i sh0uld st0p but i didnt  
ARADIABOT: and n0w i have t0 g0 because 0f it  
SOLLUX: what do you mean.  
ARADIABOT: with0ut vriska we cant beat the black king  
ARADIABOT: all is l0st with0ut her  
ARADIABOT: im g0ing back t0 reset the timeline  
ARADIABOT: my purp0se has yet t0 be fulfilled  
SOLLUX: 2o doe2 that mean thii2 ii2 a doomed tiimeliine?  
ARADIABOT: yes  
SOLLUX: what doe2 that mean for the re2t of u2?  
ARADIABOT: i d0nt kn0w  
ARADIABOT: y0ull pr0bably all die i guess  
SOLLUX: yeah ii thought you miight 2ay that.  
SOLLUX: do you know where the tiimeliine diiverged?  
ARADIABOT: i believe it has t0 d0 with y0u helping equius pr0gram me  
ARADIABOT: it was y0ur anger and y0ur grief i felt  
SOLLUX: 2o ba2iically ii fucked up everythiing.  
SOLLUX: naturally.  
ARADIABOT: im glad th0ugh  
ARADIABOT: well kind 0f  
ARADIABOT: i d0nt really feel things like that anym0re  
ARADIABOT: but i didnt mind feeling things again, even if they were n0t really very nice things t0 feel  
ARADIABOT: me leaving d0esnt have t0 change things y0u kn0w  
ARADIABOT: maybe y0u will die 0f 0ld age  
SOLLUX: heh.  
SOLLUX: 2tuck iin thii2 crap2hoot of a game untiil ii diie, huh.  
ARADIABOT: y0u w0nt be al0ne  
SOLLUX: ii gue22 not.  
ARADIABOT: s0llux  
ARADIABOT: thank y0u f0r everything  
ARADIABOT: i think y0ull be 0k  
ARADIABOT: g00dbye  
SOLLUX: can you at lea2t take thii2 head wiith you or 2omethiing, iit'2 2eriiou2ly creepiing me out.

*

TA: hey.  
CT: D --> Sollu%  
CT: D --> Where are you  
CT: D --> We have been trying to get a hold of you  
TA: ii'm on LOQAM.  
TA: AA'2 gone, and the re2t of u2 are 2tuck here for the long run.  
CT: D --> I don't understand  
CT: D --> Where is Aradia  
TA: ii'll tell you everythiing later.  
TA: but fiir2t, ii wa2 wonderiing 2omethiing.  
TA: do you want to go on a date?  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> I would find that  
CT: D --> Quite agreeable, I think  
CT: D --> Yes, quite agreeable indeed


End file.
